Motorists sometimes use parking facilities to park vehicles for a particular period of time. Identifying parking availability in a parking facility is often time consuming, tedious, and sometimes does not result in the motorist finding an available parking space, thereby causing the motorist to find another parking facility which may or may not have available parking.